


Haru no koi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Crush, M/M, Mocking, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Se sentía como una de aquellas chicas en las películas por niños, sentadas en medio de un jardín y tirando pétales por las margaritas, recitando con exactitud sus ‘me quiere o no’, y continuaba a repetir a si mismo que si hubiera sido otra persona en su lugar, probablemente Kei habría sido de primera fila para reír de él.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Haru no koi

**Haru no Koi**

**(Amor de primavera)**

Kei tenía su mirada en blanco.

Le gustaba, esa sensación.

Se sentía bien. No tenía quisiera de hacer nada en particular, le caía bien estar allí, sentado a no hacer nada, mirando fijo a un punto afuera de la ventana y convenciéndose que fuera la cosa mejor del mundo.

Cuando Daiki lo había visto así la primera vez, había riso de él.

Le había dicho que parecía borracho, y Kei tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

No le había dato una respuesta clara, por lo demás. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus viajes dentro su mente, demasiado ocupado con su imaginación por prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor de él.

Se sentía como una de aquellas chicas en las películas por niños, sentadas en medio de un jardín y tirando pétales por las margaritas, recitando con exactitud sus ‘me quiere o no’, y continuaba a repetir a si mismo que si hubiera sido otra persona en su lugar, probablemente Kei habría sido de primera fila para reír de él.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Lo más intentaba de volver a reconectar con la realidad, lo más pensaba a la razón por que era tan feliz.

Y lo más pensaba a la razón por que era tan feliz, lo más quería permanecer en ese estado para siempre.

Había oído los otros reír, probablemente de él, y después Daiki había murmurado en la oreja de Yuya algo como ‘época de celo’.

Y en ese momento Kei lo había pensado.

Sin que él lo había realizado, había llegado la primavera.

Mientras todos esperaban para empezar a filmar el shokura, Kei hizo vagar sus ojos por la sala, deteniéndose sobre los cuatro chicos acerca de ellos.

Debería ser la primavera, claro.

Debería ser a causa de la primavera que, en sus ojos, Yabu Kota parecía tan malditamente hermoso. 


End file.
